Oh No!
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when a guy starts coming a little too close to discovering Bella's secret? Can Will protect her? Wella Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – New Guy**

* * *

Will's POV

I am meeting my mermaid girlfriend at Rikki's Café today. I LOVE saying that! My mermaid girlfriend!

I love Bella so much! She is amazing, beautiful and smart! And a mermaid! But honestly, I would still love her even if she wasn't a mermaid. Sometimes the fact that she is a mermaid scares me. I mean, what if she got caught? They would take her away from me forever!

Anyway, I try not to think about that too much.

I am sitting at a table in the corner of the café, waiting for Bella. I look around the café. It is a little packed.

Bella walks in and a smile instantly forms on my face. She looks around then her gaze falls upon me. She smiles and makes her way over to my table.

"Good morning!" She says cheerfully.

"Morning!" I say getting up and kissing her, whole-heartedly, on the lips. She lips taste of cherry flavoured lip gloss. We pull away way too soon for my liking but we both need air. We sit down together and I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. She giggles at my actions.

"So you want to go for a swim later?" I ask with a giant grin on my face. I just can't help myself, she is so wonderful!

"Sure," she says and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Awesome! I will go and order. The usual?" I ask knowing her favourite drink is a watermelon and pineapple juice with a straw, just in case.

"Yep," She says and I walk over to the counter and order.

* * *

Bella's POV

Isn't Will amazing! He knows me so well. My usual drink and all. I watch him stand at the counter and order but suddenly my view is obscured by a body. I look up and see a boy about my age with dark brown hair looking down at me.

"Hi," I say very bluntly and look away.

"Hi Cutie, you want a drink?" He asks clearly flirting with me.

"No thanks, my boyfriend is getting me one," I say trying to shut him down but he persists.

"I bet I would be more fun to hang out with then your boyfriend," Then he leans closer and whispers still fairly loudly, "And I bet I would be a much better kisser then him too."

I go to respond but I am cut off.

"What do you think you are doing, flirting with my girlfriend like that?!" Yes! Finally! Will!

The boy turns to see my boyfriend holding our drinks with a very annoyed look on his face.

"I was just telling her that I would be a much better at making out with her than you could ever hope to be," He boy hisses. Ok, now Will looks extremely angry.

"BACK OFF!" Will growls.

"Make me!" the boy spits back. I get up to calm Will down but I am just two seconds late. Will grabs the boy by the collar and throws him onto a table.

I rush to Will's side, "Calm down, it's okay," I say to him softly. He breaths in then looks at me and all the anger has left his face, "Let's go," I say.

But before we turn to leave, the boy that Will threw onto a table, picks up a drink off a nearby table and launches the contents in Will's direction. The liquid misses Will but splashes all over me.

The cool juice collides with my skin, making me freeze in my place instantly.

Oh no!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Crisis Averted**

* * *

Bella's POV

The door is too far away, I will be lucky to make it there in time let alone then into the water outside. I look around the room and my eyes fall upon the Zane's office. I am sure he wouldn't mind.

Quickly, I run to the door and fiddle with the doorknob for a matter of microseconds before I quickly fling it open and dart inside. No one is in here. I slam the door shut and take about a step and a half before crashing onto the hard floor.

"Ouch…." I mumble and rub my sore elbows that were injured in the fall.

Suddenly I hear the door fly open. I bite my lip and wait for someone to yell mermaid. But I don't. Instead I hear a kind voice.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I instantly recognise the voice as my loving boyfriend's and turn to see his concerned face.

"Yep, just make sure no one else comes in," I say. He nods and turns and locks the door then goes and fetches me the towel Zane keeps in hear in case one of us transforms in the café.

I smile as Will passes it to me and I take it and begin to dry myself.

Once am dried off and back to normal, I sit next to Will on the couch. He still looks tense and angry.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue," I say to Will causing him to look at me. He lifts up my legs and places them cross his own. I smile at him.

"What a jack ass that guys was," Will says angrily.

"I know, but don't worry about him, he's probably gone now." I say trying to settle my over protective boyfriend.

Will just punches his fist into his palm, obviously not finding any comfort in my words. "If he comes near you again, I swear I'll." I cut him off.

"Don't worry about him," I say as I move to straddle Will. "Focus on me," I say and I go into kiss him.

Our lips crash together and Will's hands find my hips. While mine tangle in his hair. He lifts me off his lap and lies me down on my back on the couch before climbing on top of me.

Will's tongue slides cross my bottom lip. Begging for entrance. I grant it to him and he slides his tongue into my mouth and feels every inch of it. His hands slide up and down my sides, feeling every curve. Slowly he slides his hands up into my shirt.

Then Bam!

The door opens.


End file.
